


Peter's Jealous of Pussy

by SterekvsSteter



Series: Steter Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Peter, Jealousy, M/M, over an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekvsSteter/pseuds/SterekvsSteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Peter gets jealous over a kitten, and then he isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Jealous of Pussy

Peter is eager to get home.

Not only because he can finally get away from his toxic nephew and all his brooding as he moves into his new loft, but because Stiles has a surprise for him.

Everyone knows that Stiles’s surprises are the best. Especially for Peter, since his surprises are usually sex-related and Peter is dying to know what his frisky little boyfriend has in store for him. Images of leather and rope flash in his mind’s eye as he enters the house. It’s oddly quiet.

Not silent, oh no, Peter doesn’t think that silence could ever be related to Stiles, but notably…calm. Particularly for a supposed ‘surprise’.

He wanders almost cautiously into the living room, wondering why the horrid television isn’t blaring like usual, when his questions are all answered by the boy laying on his couch.

Stiles.

With a cat.

What?

“Stiles.” He says, as much as a question as it is a way to get his attention, since Stiles hates the fact that the wolves ‘sneak up’ on him, but there is no response from the cooing boy. Peter moves farther into the room and repeats his boyfriend’s name, but it elicits nothing. Stiles in no way acts as if he had heard his name being called.

“Aren’t you just the cutest kitten in the whole wide world? Huh? Yes you are R2. Yes you are!” Stiles lifts the cat into the air before bringing him back down and laughing.

“You named that thing R2?” Peter asks, already irritated from being ignored for a ball of hair. Stiles startles as if Peter had screamed next to his ear and nearly falls off the couch. Peter reaches out and steadies him easily, noting how Stiles clutches the cat to his chest.

“Oh my god, Peter. Make a noise once in a while.” Peter resists the urge to throttle him, “and it isn’t a _thing_ , it’s a kitten. And of course I named him R2, he’s the perfect sidekick.”

Peter pretends that it doesn’t piss him off. He isn’t a sidekick. He isn’t, okay? Stiles can have a pet and say it’s ‘perfect’ and ignore Peter all he wants. It doesn’t bother him any.

Except that it sleeps in their bed, and Stiles refuses to have sex while the thing is watching.

“You realize I’m an animal?” Peter asks one night after being shut down hard. It’s been almost a week without sex.

“Gross man, I’m not into bestiality, and you’re not an animal. Well, not like R2 is. Look at his face, he’s too innocent to witness sexual intercourse.” Stiles holds him up to his face and pouts. Peter acts like it won’t work.

“Who says ‘sexual intercourse’?” he sighs, “Just stick him in the living room for tonight.” Stiles gasps dramatically.

“We can’t do that to him!”

Peter pretends like it doesn’t bother him half as much as it does.

Stiles leaves him with no choice, really. He needs to get rid of the stupid cat and Stiles will just think that he made a bad choice, living in the woods where big predators prowl, waiting for something as small as a cat to chow down on.

He finds the cat while Stiles is in class, picks him up, and brings him to the open door.

“Go. Leave.” Peter shoos. The cat looks up, confused. Stupid animal.

“I said get out of here.” Peter tries again. R2 cocks his head and Peter can’t help but feel defeated. 

“Fine, but if you stop us from having sex one more time, you’ll meet a real predator.” He sighs. The cat rushes back in the house with a pep in its step. Peter grumbles.

***

Stiles is nervous to get home. He knows how much Peter hates R2, which is ridiculous because he is the freaking cutest thing in the entire world, and he hopes that Peter didn’t end up selling him to some murderer or something.

He walks in, making his way to the living room.

He isn’t expecting to see Peter napping on the couch.

He also isn’t expecting a purring R2 to be wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The title isn't even a little bit misleading, nope.  
> Prompted by littlestr over on my tumblr:  
> http://www.sterekvssteter.tumblr.com/


End file.
